A Typical Class With the gBoys, and the Authoress
by NightMaiden02
Summary: Hello, this is just someting I thought of while school was still in session. I hope you like. 1x2, 3x4 ::COMPLETE::


NIGHT-MAIDEN02: Hello everyone. I'm back, I think my case of writers block is starting to end.  
  
HEERO: And that's a good thing?  
  
NM02: Don't start with me today, boy.  
  
DUO: ok what up. You seem a little annoyed.  
  
NM02: Well I can give you 2 reasons. 1) I have a sinus headache, and 2) It's to DAMN hot.  
  
DUO: That's too bad, here let me rub it and make it better.  
  
NM02: What?! You are going to rub my nose?  
  
QUATRE, TROWA, WUFEI: O_O  
  
DUO: Umm never mind, that came out wrong.  
  
TROWA: I would say so.  
  
WUFEI: Anyway, what do you have planed for us this time?  
  
NM02: What do you mean this time? What have I possibly done wrong to you? It's not like I put you in any POKeMON crossover fics. Wait just one minute ::smiles evilly::  
  
QUATRE: now you've gone and done it Wufei. You gave her another idea.  
  
TROWA: Can we just get on with this fic.  
  
ALL: ::nods::  
  
A Typical Class With the g-Boys (and the Authoress)  
  
Scene opens to the 5 gundam boys and the authoress sitting in a class room, with about 15 other students. Duo is seated in the farthest corner of the room, in front of him is Wufei. The authoress is also in the back of the room, but is one desk away from Duo. In front of her is Heero. Finally, Quatre is in the middle of the second row (from the door) and behind him is Trowa.  
  
The authoress is seen writing a note, silently laughing to herself. Heero and Wufei are the only 2 (of the 6) who seem to be paying attention. Quatre is drawing little pictures in the corner of his paper, his tongue peeking out the side of his mouth. All the while Trowa is stareing at him. Lastly, Duo is reclining in his chair looking blankly at the ceiling.  
  
Finishing her note the authoress folds it up and tosses it in Duo's direction. Smiling in delight when it bops him in the head, she reclines in her own seat. After recovering Duo opend the note and reads:  
DO YOU THINK IF HE STARES HARD ENOUGH  
HE'LL BURN A HOLE IN QUATRE'S  
HEAD? WAIT, IS THAT DROOL I SEE?  
Smiling Duo writes back and returns the note. He then starts to poke Wufei.  
  
Opening the note the authoress giggles (causing a few heads to turn her way) as she reads:  
THE FLOOD GATES HAVE OPENED.  
Pulling out a new piece of paper the authoress writes:   
IS THE ARK COMING SOON?  
Satisfied, she folds it up and tosses it to Trowa.  
  
In the meantime Heero can be seen smiling ever so slightly as he folds up his own note. He then tosses it to Duo (who again jumps out of his chair). Taking out another sheet of paper he begins to draw a ver detailed picture of Wing Zero.  
  
Wufei seeing the note (from Heero) intercepts is from Duo. Reading the note he promptly gets a nosebleed, and excuses himself to the bathroom.  
  
Duo, after retrieving the note, reads it and turns a nice shade of red. He then glances at Heero, and then the authoress. Seeing Duo's glance (and not to mention his red face), the authoress turns and writes another note.  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa had just finished reading his note, and has also turned a cute shade of pink. Glancing at the authoress, he pulls out his own sheet of paper and begings writing.  
  
Quatre all the while is oblivious to what is going on about him, still concentrating on his little pictures.  
  
Wufei, having returned from the little boys room, sits in his seat and notices that Duo is still gawking at Heero.   
  
Finishing her note the authoress tosses at Duo (who yet again jumps out of his chair). He retrieves it and reads:  
IS HEERO TRYING TO MAKE A  
"DATE"? YOU GO, YOU SEXY MAN YOU.  
Again Duo turns a bright red.  
  
Trowa finishes it his note and tosses it to the authoress. Picking up the note and opening it she reads:  
YOU SHOULD NOT BE TALKING, I SEE THE   
WAY YOU STARE AT WUFEI. OR SHOULD I   
SAY WU-BAR, AS YOU CALL HIM.  
It was now the authoress turn to blush a deep red.  
  
The teacher seeing what has been going on, walks up to the authoress (who is desperately trying to hide the note). "The note please." Handing over the note the authoress slumps down in her chair, as the teacher reads it out loud.  
  
Amidst the laughter Wufei was also sloughing in his chair (not to mention glowing red). Luckily the bell rings, signaling the end of the day, and the g-boys (minus Quatre) and the authoress dash out of the room and the school. Leaving Quatre, who is still concentrating on his doodles.  
  
Three hours later Quatre looks up to see everyone is gong. "Where is everyone?" Looking at the clock he notices it was 5:45, picking up his papers he runs out the door.   
  
FIN.  
  
NM02: yah I know that was kinda gay, but it was the only thing I could think of  
  
QUATRE: I did not think it was that bad.  
  
WUFEI: That's because you did not get embarrassed.  
  
QUATRE: That is true  
  
NM02: Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Please R&R everyone.  
  
DUO: Yippie. Now we can get some peace.  
  
HEERO: Yah, but knowing her she will dream up somthing.  
  
TROWA: Hey, NM02 didn't you forget something.  
  
NM02: ::sleeping peacefully on her bed::  
  
TROWA: Well, since she is a sleep it looks like I'm doing the disclaimer. Night-maiden02 does not own GW or any of its characters. And that is probably for the better.  
  
DUO: You know she looks so innocent when she is asleep.  
  
WUFEI: That's because she is sleeping, and not tormenting us.  
  
HEERO, TROWA, QUATRE, DUO: ::nods::   
  



End file.
